Happy Birthday!
by WonderPillow
Summary: Un mix d'ABBA et de One Piece, ça donne: une Nami très en colère, un squelette maltraité et un anniversaire... surprise! /!\ ATTENTION DELIRE /!\


**Hallo !**

 **Hum… Je poste cet OS qui est un PUR DELIRE pour une amie qui me l'a demandé en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire – sûrement parce-que les délires et moi, on s'aime bien – et du coup, le résultat est là.**

 **Voilà ce que ça donne quand on mélange ABBA à One Piece et qu'on laisse reposer un peu… Un gros délire !**

 **DISCLAIMER : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, évidemment.**

* * *

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée sur le Sunny. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, la mer bruissait… Robin était déjà installée dans un transat, lunettes de soleil et chapeau à larges bords non oubliés, profitant des premiers rayons de soleil de la matinée pour mettre à jour son bronzage qui connaissait depuis quelques semaines un léger ralentissement. Bref.

Bientôt, Nami vint la rejoindre et cette journée devint encore plus merveil… euh…

On recommence.

C'était une affreuse journée un peu moins ensoleillée sur le Sunny. Le soleil – qui venait de voir Nami débarquer et qui n'était pas bête (ni suicidaire) – s'était caché derrière un nuage, les oiseaux se taisaient, ayant trop peur de finir en ragout, et la mer préférait ne pas faire de bruit pour éviter que Nami s'énerv… euh… soit encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

Parce-que Nami était de _très_ mauvaise humeur.

Comme elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil la veille au soir, elle s'était plongée dans une profonde réflexion sur son sujet préféré – _l'argent,_ pour les incultes – et les conclusions de cette (profonde) réflexion ne lui avaient pas plu du tout.

Mais alors _pas du tout._

Et, pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait réussi à s'endormir que _très tard_ dans la nuit. Oh oui, elle aurait pu essayer d'écourter sa matinée et de dormir encore un peu le matin, mais c'était sans compter sur l'espèce de crétin déjà mort (bien dommage, d'ailleurs) qui s'était dit que tiens, jouer du violon à six heures du mat' près du dortoir des filles ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de réveiller les garçons…

Mais de réveiller Nami, si. C'était un point bougrement important dans l'équation.

Et Brook, ce cher _idiot fini crétin squelette stupide, j'en passe et des meilleures_ avait vite compris le message.

D'abord, Nami lui avait donné un aperçu de son poing-matinal-en-colère dans sa face-d'os-abrutie. Puis, toujours aussi remontée, elle avait traîné le (pauvre – tout dépend du point de vue) musicien sur toute la largeur du pont en lui hurlant dans les oreilles (pas grave, puisqu'il n'en avait plus ! Yoho… OK, je me tais). Et ENFIN, elle l'avait (sans prévenir !) balancer par-dessus la balustrade.

Joli vol plané !

Le « plouf ! » sonore qui en avait résulté n'avait pas perturbé la navigatrice le moins du monde. Un (tout petit) peu moins furieuse, elle avait fait demi-tour pour se planter devant Robin et lui réciter un grand sermon selon lequel, je cite : «… _les hommes, et plus particulièrement les squelette, sont les pires choses qui aurait pu arriver à cette terre… ET JE NE PARLE PAS DES MUSICIENS !... eux, la pire engeance qui soit… bande de crapules BRUYANTES… je les hais… horribles, servent à rien… »_

BREF.

À ce moment-là en effet, il y avait déjà beaucoup moins de bruit sur le pont. Tout le monde se faisait tout petit, sauf Robin, qui prenait la situation avec un calme olympien, hochant de temps à autre la tête quand Nami lançait une phrase particulièrement virulente.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, l'archéologue se décidé à réagir.

« - Hum, Nami ? Il me semble que Brook est toujours à l'eau, non ?

Et c'est là que Nami eut L'ILLUMINATION.

En effet, Brook coulait toujours.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle et Robin sur le pont.

Et Robin ne pouvait pas nager.

Et Brook non plus.

Brook – Robin = Nami.

 _Elle allait devoir plonger !_

Donc ce fut encore plus (si c'était possible) hors d'elle que notre chère rousse plongea au secours du musicien, qui commençait sérieusement à manquer d'oxygène (pas grave, puisqu'il n'avait plus de poumons ! Yohoho… OK, je me tais).

Heureusement, que l'océan n'était pas sombre en ce début de journée. Deux, trois brasses plus tard, Nami aperçut la longue silhouette du squelette qu'elle cherchait qui coulait comme une pierre, les bras écartés de façon comique et une expression au visage impossible à déchiffrer, puisqu'il n'avait plus de visage (de toute façon).

Deux, trois brasses plus tard, elle le ramena à la surface.

Deux, trois mouvements plus tard (et grâce aux bras de Robin qui poussèrent un peu partout sur la coque), le corps sans vie du squelette vivant atterrit sur le pont.

Deux, trois baffes plus tard, celui-ci reprit connaissance.

« Où suis-je ? », furent ses premiers mots.

Nami lui flanqua une gifle magistrale. Au cas où.

\- Oh, ma chère Nami, se reprit très vite Brook, pourrais-tu me montrer t…

Malheureusement, sa phrase fut (encore !) coupée par une gifle. Encore plus magistrale (douloureuse) que la précédente.

Robin se contenta de jeter de rapides petits coups d'œil satisfait à la situation, le livre qu'elle venait de commencer bien trop passionnant pour qu'elle se dérange pour si peu.

Alors Brook subit.

Après sept gifles, Nami reconnut qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle de laisser sa main fragile et rougie par l'effort se reposer. Elle laissa donc Brook (et son âme) en paix, s'allongeant elle-aussi dans un transat pour bronzer un peu.

Cependant, les dieux, eux, n'en avaient pas terminé avec elle.

\- TERRE ! hurla une voix bien connue, appartenant à un membre de l'équipage qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever du tout ce jour-là.

Nami oublia momentanément sa main et frappa de toutes ses forces l'importun qui osait faire autant de bruit _aussi tôt._

Usopp gémit, le nez en sang. Il le savait, il l'avait senti qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas son jour ! Et dire qu'à quelques minutes près, il n'aurait pas mis un pied hors de son hamac…

Tout ça, c'était à cause de Brook et de tout son tintamarre qui l'avait réveillé, lui, SNIPER KING (mais chut ! Il ne faut pas le dire !) alors qu'il dormait paisiblement ! N'écoutant que son courage (il avait fait un bond de deux mètres de haut, effrayé), Usopp était vaillamment allé voir ce qui faisait autant de boucan (tremblant comme une feuille, il avait saisi un balai qui traînait et s'était préparé à l'abattre sur tout ce qui passerait) et, débouchant sur le pont le torse fièrement bombé (la tête basse et le dos rond, espérant passer inaperçu), une île était alors apparue dans son champ de vision (il avait vu une espèce de truc marron à l'horizon).

Breeef, tout ça c'était à cause de Brook.

Alors Brook (qui n'avait strictement rien demandé) reçut en plein crâne un balai (manche en fer, très pratique pour assommer les éventuels cambrioleurs et les squelettes fautifs). Il partit immédiatement rejoindre le pays des rêves où toutes les jolies demoiselles se promènent en maillot de bain et le trouvent encore plus charmant et original avec tous ses os.

Un de moins.

Nami se replongea dans la contemplation de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés tandis qu'Usopp reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, une paume replié autour de son nez qui continuait à se prendre pour une fontaine. A ce rythme-là, il pourrait bientôt jouer le rôle du cadavre sanguinolent dans un film d'horreur.

Il fit donc marche arrière, préférant le calme et la sérénité du dortoir (Zoro ronflait et Luffy parlait tout seul, rêvant de viande) à la fureur d'une certaine rousse sur le pont. Il se recoucha après avoir arrêté l'hémorragie, décidant qu'il avait eu sa dose de malchance et de coups pour la journée. Na !

Bilan de la situation : une archéologue insensible dévorant son livre à vitesse grand V, une navigatrice violente réfléchissant à comment se procurer le plus d'argent possible en employant des moyens (très) douteux et sept autres abrutis tous plongés au pays des rêves où les filles médecins courent les rues, se baladent en sous-vêtements, aiment se divertir dans des combats de sabre, ont pour plat préféré la viande, adulent Sniper King par-dessus tout et ENFIN sont de parfaites mécanos.

C'est là que Nami se dit que mince, elle n'avait plus que trois cents soixante-quinze tenues à se mettre sur le dos pour la semaine qui arrivait. Une Ca-ta-strophe.

Finalement, peut-être que l'île dont parlait Pipo était leur prochaine escale.

En fait, dans la tête de la rousse, il n'y avait déjà plus de _peut-être._ Les magasins de la prochaine île allaient souffrir et tous les tailleurs se faire dévaliser, elle le sentait.

\- Robin, tu ne trouves pas que nous manquons cruellement de nouveaux vêtements ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse à la belle brune à ses côtés.

La belle brune en question acquiesça doucement du menton, bien plus intéressée par un passage truculent de son livre que par la proposition implicite de la navigatrice.

\- Et de nouveaux bouquins ? enchaîna immédiatement Nami, de plus en plus manipulatrice.

Cette fois, Robin eut une vraie réaction. Elle leva prudemment les yeux.

Les deux filles de l'équipage eurent un (très) mauvais sourire entendu.

Deux secondes plus tard, le reste de l'équipage comprit ce que ça faisait d'être brutalement arraché du pays des rêves où les filles médecins courent les rues, se baladent en sous-vêtements, aiment se divertir dans des combats de sabre et patati et patata. C'était extrêmement désagréable.

Six éclairs s'abattirent dans le dortoir des garçons sur six têtes d'ahuris.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Usopp que tant d'émotions en si peu de temps rendaient complètement barjo.

Les autres ne hurlèrent pas, mais n'en pensèrent pas moins. Se faire foudroyer de bon matin, parole, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable.

\- Navigatrice à la con, grogna Zoro en se massant la nuque comme si toutes les particules électriques reçues venaient de s'y concentrer.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu Marimo ? siffla le cuisinier à quelques hamacs de là (six, en fait, il fallait les séparer pour espérer dormir tranquille). C'est bien _ma_ Nami chérie que tu viens d'insulter aussi grossièrement ?

Usopp, au milieu de l'échange (et ses cheveux transformés en une magnifique coupe afro qui allait faire des ravages) se mit à trembler en priant tous les dieux, Dieu, tous les saints, toutes les entités qui existaient sûrement quelque part de l'aider à éviter les coups des deux combattants.

Ceux-ci se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec rage, et Usopp comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à tirer des puissants lorsque les poings de Zoro et Sanji vinrent (accidentellement) le cueillir en pleine figure.

Ironie du sort, ces deux-là ne se battaient jamais à main nue.

\- OUMPH ! fit Usopp en partant en arrière, superbe strike dans Chopper (alias la quille).

Le petit médecin – qui n'avait pas été foudroyé, étrangement, (trop mignon pour un traitement si dur) – se réveilla en sursaut. Il tomba sur un spectacle particulièrement déroutant et confus qui lui hérissa le poil.

Franky se démontait le bras pour vérifier qu'aucun court-circuit n'était survenu dans ses _super-_ muscles.

Zoro et Sanji continuaient leur activité préférée – _se battre._

Usopp pleurait, une main repliée en cocon sur son pauvre nez maltraité.

Brook était aux abonnés absents, évidemment.

Et Luffy…

Et bien Luffy continuait de roupiller tranquillement, l'électricité ne lui faisant ni chaud ni froid, Nami ayant encore oublié le fait que son corps en caoutchouc le protégeait de toute attaque.

Alors Chopper, ô si mignon Chopper… Chopper explosa.

En mode monstre*, celui-ci se rua avec un hurlement sorti tout droit de ses entrailles sur les deux principaux fauteurs de trouble. Sanji et Zoro virent arriver l'attaque avec une surprise mutuelle, volant au loin dans un ensemble impressionnant (sacrément synchronisés !).

\- TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME ! rugit le petit (grand) Chopper, alors que celui qui se maîtrisait le moins dans la pièce n'était autre que lui.

C'est le moment que choisirent les filles pour débarquer dans le dortoir, un magnifique sourire conquérant illuminant le visage de Nami. Robin suivait, son livre bien coincé sous son bras. Elle aussi souriait.

\- J'annonce solennellement que si vous n'êtes pas tous sur le pont à peu près présentables dans dix minutes, j'augmente toutes vos dettes de deux milles berrys !

\- Pas de problème Nami chérie ! s'emporta le cuisinier, de merveilleuses images de ses deux mellorines en maillot de bain prenant place dans son esprit.

\- Grumph, répondit Usopp en épongeant tant bien que mal (et avec l'aide du médecin) le liquide écarlate qui dégoulinait sur son visage.

\- Supeeeeer ! hurla Franky en prenant la pose.

\- TOUJOURS VIVANT ! crut bon d'ajouter Brook en surgissant derrière les deux seules femmes de l'équipage.

SBAM ! Parfois, le musicien se disait qu'il ferait mieux d'apprendre à se taire en temps voulu… Ah mais non, c'était bien trop marrant ! SKELET JOKES ! Yohoh… (OK, je me tais).

\- Il en vous reste plus que huit minutes quarante-six secondes exactement ! prévint la rousse en faisant volte-face, entraînant sa compagne avec elle.

Puis sa tête réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Oh, et… Sanji, tu as moins de temps que les autres, Robin et moi attendons notre petit-déjeuner depuis longtemps…

\- Mais bien sûr mon ange ! Comment aurais-je pu oublier une chose aussi primordiale ?

Nami hocha la tête d'un air (très) entendu, puis disparut, cette fois complètement.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient accosté, les filles avaient mangé, tout le monde avait été réparti en trois groupes. Le groupe un, avec les filles, partaient faire du lèche-vitrine, entre boutiques _et_ librairie (Sanji – Nooon ?! – Nami, Robin et Chopper). Le groupe deux, chargé du ravitaillement, prenaient la direction du marché de l'île (Sanji – passionné multi-fonction– Luffy et Brook). Le groupe trois, enfin, faisait ce qu'il voulait. Zoro gardait le bateau (il roupillait dans la vigie), Franky vérifiait les fonctionnalités du Sunny et Usopp faisait une petite pause syndicale, bousculé par ce début de journée ardu.

Nami, Robin, Chopper et Sanji se promenaient donc dans une multitude de petites ruelles sinueuses où se dressaient des devantures miteuses, pas grand-chose à arnaquer de ce côté-là selon Nami. Dépitée, celle-ci fit accélérer le groupe qui dut se plier à son rythme de croisière, surtout que plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la ville portuaire, plus la colère de la navigatrice enflait. Rien n'était _satisfaisant._

Cependant, tout son ressentiment attendit le centre-ville pour exploser.

\- PUISQUE C'EST ÇA, NOUS ALLONS ACHETER DANS _CETTE_ BOUTIQUE !

La boutique désignée présentait un assemblage impressionnant de vêtements en tous genres, de la jupe courte au pantalon pattes d'éléphants. La marque « Criminal » s'étalait en grandes lettres stylisées sur la vitrine.

\- Mais bien sûr Namiiii chérie ! renchérit le blond, complètement aveuglé par l'Amour avec un « A » majuscule.

Ils investirent aussitôt le magasin. Sanji, toujours aussi joyeux, couva d'un regard amoureux ses deux sirènes alors qu'elles abordaient (sauvagement) un vendeur pour lui demander conseil sur une tenue déjà dégottée.

Tout semblait bien se dérouler. Sanji voyait des cœurs roses partout et des cupidons hilares qui pourfendaient la belle rousse et la belle brune de ses flèches. C'était le bonheur, c'était parfait.

Oui, tout allait bien. Tout _alla_ bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent passer à la caisse.

La pile titanesque de vêtements sur le comptoir provoqua un sourire carnassier et pas très professionnel chez le vendeur, qui devait sûrement penser qu'il avait réussi sa journée.

C'était sans compter sur les talents de négociation de Nami.

\- Je vous prends tout pour mille berrys, annonça celle-ci sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des étiquettes qui dépassaient un peu partout sous son nez.

Sanji, derrière, acquiesça d'un air entendu comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus sensée qu'il ait entendu depuis longtemps.

\- Mais vous êtes folle, ma parole ! s'écria le vendeur d'un ton scandalisé. Le tout revient à plus de quatre mille berrys ! Nous ne faisons pas de prix, il n'y a aucune offre particulière ! Votre proposition est inacceptable !

\- INACCEPTABLE ?! s'étrangla Nami à son tour, mais c'est tout-à-fait raisonnable !

Sanji acquiesça encore plus vigoureusement, les sourcils dangereusement froncé. Qu'il laisse Nami chérie le rouler tranquille, enfin !

Le vendeur, percevant le péril éminent, prit une voix plus doucereuse et se fit mal en proposant de rabaisser le prix total de _1000_ berrys (qu'est-ce qu'on ne faisait pas pour le client, quand même !).

Nami resta immuable, Sanji tout à fait d'accord derrière elle… avant de venir rencontrer avec une douceur tout à fait relative le verre de la vitrine, pour l'exemple. En gros, le message de Nami était clair (comme de l'eau de roche) : « _si tu ne te ranges pas à mon avis dans deux secondes, tu rencontreras toi aussi la vitrine de ta boutique !_ ».

Le vendeur, qui n'avait pas fait de grandes études mais quand même assez pour répondre aux attentes du client _quelles qu'elles soient,_ se dit que finalement, mille berrys, c'était une somme très, _très_ intéressante et difficile à refuser. En plus maintenant, il fallait qu'il repaye la vitrine.

\- Très bien, j'accepte, soupira-t-il en guise d'assentiment.

Les vêtements disparurent aussitôt dans un sac aux proportions gigantesques que Sanji fut chargé de porter avec lui alors qu'une pile de jolis billets tous neufs s'étalaient à leur place sur le comptoir. Avec ça, le gérant pourrait sans doute payer quelqu'un d'assez pauvre pour accepter de travailler pour si peu.

Peut-être même pas, tiens.

Nami, sa bonne humeur retrouvée, traîna ensuite ses accompagnateurs dans une multitude de boutiques toutes plus chères les unes que les autres. Autant dire que chaque propriétaire prit une grande leçon de négociation « _namiesque »_ dont il se souviendrait encore longtemps.

Et puis Robin fit elle-aussi sa crise de diva en restant plus d'une heure dans une librairie ravissante.

Et puis Chopper acheta des herbes médicinales.

Et puis Sanji se retrouva écrasé sous la pile de sacs monstrueuse que ses bras pourtant entraînés ne pouvaient supporter.

Alors on dut l'aider.

Et Nami perdit cent-soixante-quinze secondes exactement de son précieux temps consacré uniquement à cet art merveilleux qu'est le shopping.

Finalement, le cuisinier et le médecin furent abandonnés sur la route. Ils décidèrent de rejoindre l'équipe deux, chargée du ravitaillement, puisque de toute façon il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire.

Tout se passait donc bien dans le meilleur des mondes, quand, en entrant dans une boutique abondamment fournie en vêtements design, Robin et (surtout) Nami tombèrent sur quelqu'un _encore plus doué en négociation que la rousse._ Un grand type aux achats titanesques, qui ne semblait pourtant pas manquer d'argent vu l'énooorme bourse qu'il portait à la ceinture.

Riche comme Crésus.

Et c'est là que tout devint complètement stupide et insensé. Car Nami se mit _à chanter._

\- **_I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay…_** ** _Ain't it sad ?_**

Robin, pas perturbée le moins du monde par ce début d'interprétation, hocha légèrement la tête.

 ** _\- And still there never seems to be a single berry left for me._** ** _That's too bad !_**

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part d'archéologue. Elles s'approchèrent du comptoir…

 ** _\- In my dreams, I have a plan, if I got me a wealthy man, I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball..._**

Crésus personnifié, l'entendant chanter, fit volte-face et…

\- **_Money, money, money, must be funny in the rich man's world!  
\- Money, money, money_**, renchérit Robin, **_always sunny, in the rich man's world…_**

Crésus ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, une main remplie de berrys suspendue au-dessus du comptoir de la caisse.

\- **_All the things I could do… If I had a little money, it's a rich man's world!_** terminèrent les deux pirates en chœur.

Autant dire qu'en quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus grand monde devant le comptoir. Même les vendeurs s'étaient mis aux abris.

\- Zut, souffla la navigatrice que sa petite chanson n'avait pas du tout refroidie.

\- Flûte, ajouta la brune à ses côtes en adressant un sourire amusé à un des commerçants qui s'était réfugié derrière un présentoir de t-shirt gothiques.

\- MES AMOUUUUUUUUURS ! hurla soudain une voix bien connue dans leur dos, celle d'un certain blond qui aurait bien mieux fait de ne pas se dépêcher de les rejoindre.

Sanji vint donc de nouveau faire un coup de boule à la vitrine, qui ne résista pas une nouvelle fois. Et ils n'avaient _vraiment plus_ de quoi rembourser.

\- Bon, il est temps de se retirer ! lança Nami en constatant les dégâts de son coup de sang.

Et hop ! les deux filles (et le blessé) disparurent à tout jamais et tralala…

Comme l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, il fut décidé que retourner au Sunny ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Après avoir traversés une multitude de ruelles (très) sinueuses, ils arrivèrent donc tous les trois devant leur (cher) bateau pimpant, décoré comme pour un festival.

\- QUELQU'UN PEUT-IL M'EXPLIQUE CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?! vociféra Nami en avisant les guirlandes en papier (coûteuses), bougies (coûteuses) et autres accessoires (coûteux) qui ornaient désormais le mât et la vigie.

Chopper et sa bouille d'ange eurent tôt fait de réduire la colère de la rousse en bouillie.

\- C'est pour l'anniversaire de Luffy mais chuuut… Il faut pas le dire !

Nami craqua et se dit que bon, pour une fois, elle allait prendre sur elle et essayer de faire un effort, si on ne lui demandait pas ( _bien sûr_ ) d'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à leur capitaine.

La soirée fut géniale. Quand Luffy arriva, il fut suuuuuuper surpris (dixit Franky) et suuuuuuuper content (dixit… tout le monde a deviné). Les provisions toutes fraîches furent dévorées, la calle pillée, le frigo aussi, Nami fit un défilé de mode et Robin conseilla des bouquins, et tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que Sanji improvise une petite chanson…

\- **_GIMME, GIMME, GIMME A WOMAN AFTER MIDNIGHT !_**

* * *

 *** J'ai failli mettre « en mode Hulk »… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Et voilà ! J'envoie un immeeeense bisou baveux (yerk ! X)) à ma meilleure amie, joyeux anniversaire à elle, elle est mon Luffy à moi ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop indigeste, je dois avouer que là j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort...**

 **Et bon anniversaire à Luffy avec trois jours de retard !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je suis ouverte à tout, même aux grosses critiques parce-que c'était n'importe quoi ! XD**

 **(Nous tenons à rappeler qu'aucun squelette n'a été maltraité durant la rédaction de cette fanfiction)**


End file.
